Die größte Wendung ihres Lebens
by Anja1986
Summary: Sequel zu "Der größte Fehler seines Lebens" Sharon hat Andy seine Dummheit verziehen und beide sind dabei ihre Beziehung neu aufzubauen, als Sharons Ehemann Jack auftaucht und Sharon vor eine der schwersten Entscheidungen ihres Lebens stellt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo meine Lieben, wie versprochen kommt eine neue Geschichte für alle Sharon und Andy Fans. Es ist ein Sequel zu „Der größte Fehler seines Lebens" und ich hoffe ihr mögt diese Geschichte ebenso wie die letzte. Ich freue mich sehr auf eure Bewertungen.**

**Die größte Wendung ihres Lebens**

**Kapitel 1**

Sharon Raydor saß allein in ihrem Wohnzimmer und schaltete gelangweilt durch das Programm. Früher hatte sie einen ruhigen Abend mit einem Glas Wein genossen, doch seitdem Andy in ihrem Leben war hatte sich vieles geändert. Es waren nun fast 3 Monate vergangen seitdem Andy vor ihrer Tür stand und um eine zweite Chance bat. Sie liebte Andy, das war ihr nun klar aber dennoch konnte sie ihn nicht gänzlich in ihr Leben lassen, noch nicht. Sie sagte ihm sie wollte es langsam angehen lassen und er hatte es akzeptiert. Beide verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, fast jedes freie Wochenende unternahmen sie etwas und am Abend saßen sie bei Sharon und kochten zusammen und sahen sich einen Film an. Gemeinsam kuschelten sie auf der Couch und gelegentlich gab sie Andy einen kurzen aber liebevollen Kuss, doch sie hatten seit ihrer ersten Nacht nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen und Sharon musste sich eingestehen sie vermisste seine Körperliche Nähe. Doch immer wenn Andy sie berühren wollte wich sie automatisch zurück, es war wie eine Blockade und sie konnte sie einfach nicht überwinden, Andy sagte immer wieder er würde es verstehen und es wäre in Ordnung doch innerlich wusste Sharon, dass er nicht länger warten wollte. Frustriert seufzte sie auf und ging in die Küche, um sich noch ein weiteres Glas Wein einzugießen. Sie hatte Andy heute Abend abgesagt, sie hatte gesagt sie fühlte sich unwohl und wollte früh schlafen gehen, doch die Wahrheit war dass sie ihn nicht noch einmal zurückweisen konnte.

_‚Ich stelle mich an wie ein dummer Teenager.'_

* * *

><p>Andy hatte sich sehr darauf gefreut den Abend mit Sharon zu verbringen, leider hatte sie ihn versetzt und so machte er das Beste aus dem Freitag Abend und verbrachte ihn mit seinen Partner und Kumpel Provenza. Sie wollten sich ein Spiel ansehen und über Dinge sprechen, über die Männer eben sprachen. Schnell bemerkte Provenza jedoch, dass das Hauptthema der Männerrunde eine Frau war. Normalerweise unterhielt sich Provenza gern über die Vorzüge einer Frau, doch Andy war dafür kein guter Gesprächspartner mehr. Dieser verliebte Trottel kannte nur noch ein Thema und das war Sharon Raydor.<p>

„Warum bist du dann heute nicht bei Miss Perfekt? Kaum zu glauben das du mal wieder Zeit für deinen alten Kumpel hast." Provenza biss ein großes Stück Pizza ab und schaute seinen Freund an.

„Sie fühlt sich nicht gut und wollte früh ins Bett, vielleicht Migräne oder so etwas." zuckte Andy mit den Schultern.

„Jetzt schon die Migräneausrede? Oh Mann, was machst du falsch?" zog Provenza Andy auf und grinste dreckig.

„Was meinst du?" fragend sah Andy zu dem älteren Mann.

„Ich meine das Frauen das immer sagen, wenn sie gerade keine Lust auf Sex haben du Genie!"

„Blödsinn…..das ist es sicher nicht." Andy schaute nachdenklich nach unten. Nein, diese Ausrede brauchte Sharon nicht, sie zeigte ihm mehr als deutlich das sie nicht mit ihm schlafen wollte.

„Oho, so aktiv die Lady? Komm schon, erzähl mir mal was interessantes."

„Leider gibt es nichts zu erzählen mein Freund…gar nichts."

Provenza verschluckte sich heftig an seiner Pizza und musste einen großen Schluck Bier trinken bevor er sprach „Was? Willst du mich verarschen? Du schläfst nicht mit ihr?" ungläubig sah er zu Andy, der nachdenklich weg schaute.

„Nein, wir haben seit dieser einen Nacht vor 3 Monaten nicht mehr mit einander geschlafen."

„Oh Himmel, ihr führt ja eine Beziehung wie Teenies." Provenza fing an zu lachen, verstummte aber schnell als er das bedrückte Gesicht seines Freundes sah „Ok, Spaß beiseite. Warum nicht? Ist sie so nachtragend?"

Andy seufzte und trank einen Schluck von seinem Soda „Nein, ich glaube ja das sie es will aber sie kann es nicht. Immer wenn ich sie berühren will, sieht sie mich vollkommen schockiert an und ich will sie nicht drängen, immerhin habe ich es ja versaut und ich kann mich glücklich schätzen das sie mich überhaupt wieder in ihr Leben gelassen hat. Ich hab ihr das gleiche angetan wie ihr Ehemann und das verzeiht sie mir nicht so schnell."

„Jack Raydor? Meinst du das sie ein Schreihals im Bett ist?"

Geschockt sah Andy zu Provenza „Was? Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich war damals ein Pokerkumpel von Jackson und er plauderte es aus, nachdem deine Freundin ihn aus dem Haus geworfen hatte. Sie weiß aber nicht das ich einer der Männer war, denen Jack es erzählte also bitte kein Wort ok? Wir beide sind Freunde und Raydor….Sharon ist die Frau die du liebst also muss ich wohl oder übel mit ihr leben können und ich denke das es nicht förderlich ist wenn sie weiß das ich von ihrer…naja…Lautstärke weiß."

Auch wenn Provenza manchmal ein echter Mistkerl sein konnte, so war Andy froh das er sein Kumpel war auf dem immer verlass war.

„Du bist ein guter Freund Alter." Andy schlug seinen Freund freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und widmete sich dann wieder dem Spiel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Frustriert seufzte Andy als er den letzten Bericht fertig stellte. Dieser verdammte Fall hat in der letzten Woche jede Minute seiner Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Es war 5 Tage her, dass er Sharon zuletzt gesehen hatte und Andy spürte wie sehr er sie vermisste. Ihr lachen, ihre Verträumtheit wenn sie einen Film ansahen, ihre Seufzer wenn sie Cassata auf ihrer Zunge schmelzen ließ, der Duft ihrer Haare wenn sie sich an Andys Schulter lehnte…er vermisste alles. Er konnte er kaum erwarten das Büro zu verlassen und Sharon anzurufen, er wollte nichts mehr als ihre süßen Lippen auf seinen spüren. Er nahm seine Jacke und verließ den Murderroom, er war gerade in sein Auto gestiegen da nahm er schon sein Smartphone und wählte Sharons Nummer. Es klingelte drei mal, bis er endlich ihre Stimme hörte.

„Hey Honey, ich bin es." seine Stimme klang liebevoll und er lächelte.

„Selber Hey…..wie ich hörte habt ihr heute euren Fall abgeschlossen." Sharon war gerade nach Hause gekommen und ließ sich ein heißes Bad ein.

„Ja, endlich ich dachte schon wir lösen das nie auf. Aber jetzt habe ich endlich wieder mehr Zeit, was sagst du? Wollen wir heute ins Kino gehen?" fragte Andy hoffnungsvoll.

„Eigentlich nicht." sagte Sharon kurz angebunden.

Andys hoffnungsvoller Blick wurde durch tiefe Enttäuschung ersetzt „Ohh wie schade."

Sharon musste lächeln als sie Andys enttäuschte Stimme hörte „Ich dachte vielleicht verbringen wir den Abend bei mir Zuhause, weißt du Andy ich habe dich in den letzten Tagen vermisst und dachte es wäre schön etwas Zeit nur für uns zu haben."

Andy begann zu strahlen, DAS war definitiv besser als Kino.

„Gern, wann soll ich bei dir sein?"

„Wann du willst, ich werde hier sein."

„Ok, dann bin ich in ca 1 Stunde bei dir. Bis später Schatz." freudig legte Andy auf und fuhr nach Hause, er musste noch eine schnelle Dusche nehmen und sich umziehen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten zu Sharon zu kommen.

Als Andy das Gespräch beendete, legte sich Sharon in die Badewanne und plante den Abend mit Andy. Sie hatte ihn seit mehr als 3 Monaten auf Eis gelegt und sie wollte dieses Zustand heute beenden. Er tat ihr weh und hatte sie schrecklich verletzt, doch sie wusste das es ihm Leid tat und das er sie wirklich liebte. Welcher Mann würde sich sonst auf so eine Beziehung einlassen? Und ob sie sich es nun eingestehen wollte oder nicht, sie vermisste seine Nähe mehr als sie es für möglich hielt.

Sie warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf die kleine Tüte mit Dessous die sie sich vor 2 Tagen gekauft hatte. Es war ein sexy rot-schwarzer Pushup-BH mit passendem Höschen und ein kurzen schwarzen Satin Mantel.

Als sie aus der Wanne stieg und sich abtrocknete, zog sie ihre neue Errungenschaft an und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ein zufriedenes lächeln zierte ihr schönes Gesicht, sie sah sexy und auch verrucht aus aber nicht billig. Sie steckte ihre brauen Locken hoch und legte einen roten Lippenstift auf. Selten hatte sie sich für einen Mann so zurecht gemacht aber heute war ein besonderer Tag und sie wollte Andy gefallen. Sie band ihren Mantel leicht zu, aber so das er noch einen großzügigen Blick auf ihre Brüste werfen konnte. Nervös schaute sie auf die Uhr, es war fast 1 Stunde vergangen seitdem Andy sie angerufen hatte. Dann endlich klopfte es an der Tür, sie warf noch rasch einen Blick in den Spiegel und öffnete langsam die Tür mit einem verführerischen Lächeln.

„Hallo Andy!" hauchte sie.

Andy starrte Sharon von oben bis unten an und konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Nie zuvor hatte er eine Frau gesehen die so unglaublich sexy aussah. Sein Verstand drohte in diesem Moment sich zu verabschieden. Er konnte nichts sagen und schaute Sharon nur mit offenen Mund an.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt dir." sie trat näher und gab Andy einen süßen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Du siehst einfach unglaublich aus Sharon…..so unglaublich heiß." stotterte er. Andy hatte etwas angst etwas falsches zu sagen. Er wollte es sich nicht noch einmal mit ihr verderben. Dennoch, sagte dieses Outfit nicht alles?

„Ich bin froh das es dir gefällt, ich habe es nur für dich gekauft. Komm…" sie zog Andy in ihre Wohnung und zog ihn mit sich ins Wohnzimmer. Sie gab ihn einen Schubs und er fiel auf die Couch, mit einer leichten Bewegung setzte sie sich rittlings auf Andys Schoss und gab ihn einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Andy konnte es kaum fassen, nie hätte er gedacht das sich dieser Abend so entwickeln würde. Langsam löste er widerwillig den Kuss und sah Sharon an.

„Babe, bist du dir ganz sicher? Ich will nicht das du etwas überstürzt."

Süß lächelte Sharon auf ihn herab „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, ich habe dich vermisst Andy. Glaub mir, ich bin eine Frau die weiß was sie will."

Sie presste ihre Lippen auf Andys und verlor sich in seinen Berührungen. Langsam öffnete er ihren Mantel und berührte ihre zarte Haut. Beide waren so aufeinander fixiert, dass sie nicht bemerken dass jemand leise die Wohnung betrat. Erst als das Licht anging und beide eine laute wütende Stimme hörten, kamen sie in die Realität zurück.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST HIER LOS?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey meine Lieben, es tut mir so so leid das ich nicht früher geschrieben habe aber ich war krank und hatte keine Muse zum schreiben. Ich hoffe ihr habt die Lust nicht verloren und genießt Kapitel 3.**

**Kapitel 3**

* * *

><p>Jack Raydor war endlich in Los Angeles gelandet und saß in einem Taxi auf den Weg nach Hause.<p>

_‚Nach Hause.'_

Es war Jahre her, dass Jack diese Stadt und vor allem die Wohnung seiner Frau als sein Zuhause bezeichnete. Verträumt sah er aus dem Fenster und dachte an die letzten Jahre zurück. Alkohol, Glücksspiel und ab und zu auch Drogen hatten sein Leben bestimmt. Es hatte ihn so vieles gekostet und nicht nur Geld. Er hatte seine Kinder so gut wie verloren und auch Sharon war ihm mehr und mehr fremd geworden. Sie war noch seine Ehefrau, aber nur noch auf dem Papier. Es gab kein Zusammenleben mehr, keine Gemeinsamkeiten, keine Zärtlichkeit, keine Küsse und keinen Sex. Oh, wie sehr vermisste Jack all diese Dinge.

_‚Ich bin so ein behämmerter Dummkopf, ich habe alles was ein Mann sich wünschen kann und habe es nie zu schätzen gewusst.'_

Damit sollte jetzt Schluss sein, endlich nach all den Jahren wusste Jack was er wollte. Er wollte sein altes Leben zurück. Dieser Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitzschlag als er vor 4 Tagen stockbesoffen in die Notaufnahme eines Krankenhauses eingeliefert wurde. Als er aus seinem Delirium erwachte, war er allein. Niemand wäre dort wenn es schlimmer gekommen wäre. Jackson Raydor war allein und das hatte er sich selbst zu zuschreiben. Aber noch war es nicht zu spät, noch hatte er die Chance sein Leben zu ändern. Er würde von vorn beginnen mit der Frau die er liebte, er würde wieder ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Kindern haben und auch finanziell wieder auf die Beine kommen.

„Hey Kumpel, das macht 18 Dollar."

Der Taxifahrer holte Jack aus seinen Traum zurück, er warf ihn einen 20 Dollar Schein nach vorn und stieg aus. Er atmete tief durch und betrat den Komplex in dem Sharon wohnte. Nie hatte sie ihn seinen Schlüssel genommen, immer konnte er sich auf Sharon verlassen und das würde sich nie ändern. Er lächelte auf den Schlüssel als sein es eine Reliquie.

_‚Endlich Zuhause.'_

Er fuhr mit den Lift nach oben und überlegte wie er Sharon alles sagen sollte, möglicherweise brauchte sie Zeit um es aufzunehmen und die würde er ihr geben. Er hatte schließlich fürs erste das Gästezimmer, aber er war sich sicher das er bald in Sharons Schlafzimmer zurück kehren würde. Leise schloss er die Tür auf und betrat Sharons Wohnung, doch etwas war seltsam. Die Wohnung war in einem romantisch gedimmten Licht getaucht und aus dem Wohnzimmer kamen Geräusche die Jack nicht zuordnen konnte oder nicht zuordnen wollte. Wie in Trance ging er näher und was er dort erblickte ließ sein Herz einen Moment lang aussetzten. Da war sie, seine Frau, seine Sharon die rittlings auf einen anderen Mann saß und ihn küsste, so wie nur sie IHN küssen sollte.

‚Ein Alptraum, das muss ein Traum sein.'

Jack hatte sich viele Szenarien vorgestellt wie er begrüßt werden würde, aber niemals so. Er spürte wie der Schock nach ließ und die pure Wut in ihm auf stieg. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und hätte am liebsten sofort den Scheißkerl aus der Wohnung geprügelt. Doch das wäre weniger von Vorteil wenn man gedenkt das Sharon ein Cop war. Stattdessen ließ er seinen Koffer auf den Boden fallen und schrie wutentbrannt.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST HIER LOS?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Sharon und Andy waren so sehr aufeinander fixiert, dass sie Jack nicht bemerkten. Erst als seine Stimme laut durch die Wohnung dröhnte, bemerkten beide das sie nicht mehr allein waren. Sharon warf einen erschrockenen Blick in Richtung Tür und erblickte ihren Ehemann, dessen Zorn ihm im Gesicht geschrieben stand. Hastig sprang sie auf und schlang ihren kurzen Mantel um sich.

„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott…Jack, was machst du hier?" Sharon war vollkommen außer sich. Nie hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass Jack herein platzen könnte. Wie auch? das letzte mal war er vor fast 2 Jahren bei ihr.

Andy warf einen kurzen Blick auf Jack und seufzte innerlich. Er wusste das Sharon noch verheiratet war und das er sich früher oder später mit ihrem Mann auseinander setzten musste, aber warum ausgerechnet heute? Andy stand auf und stellte sich dicht neben Sharon.

„Was ich hier mache? Was ICH hier mache? Die Frage sollte wohl besser lauten, was machst du hier? Ich komme nach Hause und erwische meine Ehefrau mit einen anderen Kerl und du fragst mich was ich hier mache?"

Innerlich hatte Jack gewusst, dass Sharon nicht ewig auf seine Rückkehr warten würde, aber dieser Anblick war zu viel. Wie konnte sie nur so indiskret sein und ihn so offensichtlich betrügen? Er kochte vor Wut. Gott, wie gern würde er diesen Mistkerl der augenscheinlich mit seiner Frau schlief bis ins nächste Krankenhaus schlagen.

Sharon fühlte sich vollkommen verloren, wie sollte sie sich nur verhalten? Sie fühlte sich nackt und ausgeliefert.

„Jack, du bist wirklich ungelegen gekommen. Ich und…."

„Ungelegen? Willst du mich verarschen Sharon? Ich komme ungelegen weil du mit deinem…deinem…was auch immer er ist rumvögeln willst? Was stimmt nicht mit dir? Du machst dich für diesen Kerl zurecht wie eine kleine billige Schlampe und tust dann noch so als wäre ich Schuld das du erwischt wurdest."

Andy wollte sich vorerst in das Gespräch nicht einmischen aber als er hörte wie Jack Sharon eine Schlampe nannte konnte er sich nicht zurück halten. Nur ein Blick auf Sharons Gesicht genügte Andy um zu wissen wie sehr seine worte sie verletzten. Nein, er würde nicht zulassen das man Sharon wieder wehtat. Andy trat bedrohlich dicht an Jack heran und sah ihn kampfesbereit in die Augen.

„Hör mal zu Freundchen, überleg dir genau wie du mit Sharon spricht! Sonst bekommst du ein wirklich großes Problem mit mir, klar?"

„Ach was? Wie ich sehe bist du wohl enger mit meiner Frau befreundet, das du so eine alberne Nummer abziehst! Was bist du Vogel? Der Ritter in glänzender Rüstung? Ich schlage mal vor du suchst das Weite."

Die Anspannung war kaum ertragbar, Sharon wusste das nicht viel fehlen würde und die beiden Männer würden sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen. Jack war immer ein extrem eifersüchtiger Mann und Andy war ein aufbrausender Hitzkopf, Sharon wollte sich nicht ausmalen was passieren würde, wenn die Situation eskaliert.

Aber bevor Sharon sich einmischen konnte, sprach Jack weiter „Ich werde jetzt ins Gästezimmer gehen und meine Sachen auspacken, wenn ich wieder komme will ich Sie nicht mehr sehen."

Er nahm seinen Koffer und warf Sharon noch einen Blick zu, den sie nicht deuten konnte. Traurigkeit? Enttäuschung? Verletzlichkeit? Es war eine Mischung aus allen dreien und es machte Sharon zu schaffen. Mit Wut hätte sie umgehen können, aber sie hasste das Gefühl einen Menschen verletzt zuhaben.

„Sharon? Babe? Du willst ihn doch nicht wirklich hier übernachten lassen?" Andy stand direkt vor Sharon und sah sie an.

„Oh Andy, es tut mir leid das unser Abend so verlaufen ist. ich wusste nicht das Jack in der Stadt ist. Ich…ich denke wir sollten den Abend beenden."

„Moment mal, soll das heißen das der Kerl hier bei dir bleiben wird aber ich werde aufgefordert zu gehen?" Andy konnte es nicht fassen.

„Andy bitte, Jack ist mein Ehemann…"

„Dein Ehemann von den du seit fast 20 Jahren getrennt lebst!" Andy redete sich immer mehr in rage, er konnte Sharon einfach nicht verstehen.

„Hör mir doch bitte erst einmal zu. Ich bin auch durcheinander und erschrocken, ich muss das verarbeiten und mit Jack reden. Ich muss allein mit Jack reden, auch wenn wir getrennt sind hatte unser Eheversprechen immer eine Bedeutung für mich, glaubst du ich kann das einfach so vergessen?" bittend sah sie Andy an.

Andy seufzte hörbar auf und sah zu Sharon, diesmal mit einen milderen Blick in seinen Augen „Es tut mir Leid, aber du musst auch verstehen das mir nicht wohl dabei ist, wenn die Frau die ich liebe die Nacht mit einen anderen Mann verbringt der noch dazu ihr Ehemann ist. Ihr beide habt eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit und die lässt sich nicht einfach so vergessen."

„Du hast recht, es lässt sich nicht einfach so vergessen und das will ich auch nicht. Jack und ich hatten sehr schöne Jahre zusammen und wir haben zwei wundervolle Kinder und sicher habe ich Jack sehr geliebt, vielleicht wird ein Teil von mir immer Liebe für ihn empfinden." Sharon wirkte nachdenklich und wählte ihre nächsten Worte mit bedacht „Dennoch, Jack ist meine Vergangenheit….du bist der Mann mit den ich meine Zukunft verbringen will."

Liebevoll legte Andy eine Hand auf Sharons Wange und gab ihr einen hingebungsvollen Kuss.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen Andy, ich muss mit Jack reden und je eher ich das tue umso besser."

„Bist du sicher? Ich meine, ich kann bleiben und dir….."

„Nein Andy, ich muss das allein mit Jack klären." ernst sah sie ihn an und Andy wusste, dass er keine Chance haben würde.

„In Ordnung, ich bin auf Alarmbereitschaft." er gab Sharon noch einen letzten Kuss und verließ ihre Wohnung und begab sich zu seinen Auto. Dort setzte er sich hin und wartet, Sharon wollte ihn nicht bei der Aussprache mit Jack dabei haben aber er würde trotzdem nicht von ihrer Seite weichen. Ernst blickte er zu den Fenstern in der elften Etage hinauf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Sharon seufzte als Andy ihre Wohnung verließ, sie hatte sich diesen Abend definitiv anders vorgestellt. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich, nicht nur das der Abend ruiniert war und sie Andy vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, sie hatte auch noch das Gefühl das sie Jack hintergangen hatte. Die Ehe existiert nicht mehr, sie steht nur noch auf dem Papier, Jack hatte sicherlich auch seine Liebschaften, 20 Jahre waren sie getrennt. All das sagte sich Sharon immer wieder und doch half es nichts, sie fühlte sich schuldig. Nie hätte sie gedacht das sie sich wie eine Ehebrecherin fühlen würde und ob sie und Jack noch zusammen waren oder nicht, vor dem Gesetzt waren sie noch immer ein Ehepaar. Eilig ging Sharon in ihr Schlafzimmer und wechselte ihre Sexy Dessous durch eine Yogahose und ein Shirt. Sie wollte sich nicht so vor Jack zeigen, es würde heute noch einen Schreit geben und dafür war das Outfit unpassend zudem kaufte sie es für Andy.

Jack saß gedankenverloren auf seinem Bett, auf seinem Bett in Sharons Gästezimmer. War er also das geworden? Ein Gast im Leben seiner Ehefrau?

_‚Wie konnte sie mir das nur antun?'_

Er atmete tief durch, wie gut würde ihm jetzt ein doppelter Whiskey tun. Aber hatte damit nicht alles angefangen? Jack wusste, dass er kein guter Ehemann war aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass es mal so weit kommen würde.

_‚Ich kann sie nicht verlieren. Sharon ist meine Frau und sie gehört zu mir.'_

Jack hatte nie wirklich um Sharon kämpfen müssen, denn er war sich sicher sie würde immer für ihn da sein. Doch der Tag heute hatte ihn die Augen geöffnet, er würde um seine Frau kämpfen. Er stand auf und ging langsam ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Sharon auf der Couch erblickte. Sie war allein und schaute auf ihre Finger mit denen sie geistesabwesend spielte. Sie tat es immer wenn sie besorgt oder nervös war.

„Wie ich sehe hast du deinen Loverboy nach Hause geschickt."

Sharon blickte zu Jack auf und versuchte seinen Blick zu deuten, doch sie konnte es nicht. Nie zuvor hatte sie diesen seltsamen ruhigen aber einschüchternden Blick gesehen.

„Andy ist nicht mein Loverboy Jack, er ist mein Freund und wir sind in einer festen Beziehung." sie stand auf und ging zu Jack um mit ihn einigermaßen auf Augenhöhe zu sein „Es tut mir so entsetzlich leid, dass du es so erfahren musstest aber ich hätte es dir ohnehin bald gesagt."

„Was meinst du? Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du mit ihm zusammen bleiben willst? Ich bin dein Ehemann Sharon, glaubst du wirklich ich toleriere einen anderen Mann im Bett meiner Frau?"

Jack war geschockt, es hatte gedacht sie würde sich schämen und ihn um Verzeihung bitten, aber sie schien sich voll und ganz im Recht zu fühlen. Wieder spürte Jack die Wut in sich brodeln.

„Jack, um Himmels willen! Unsere Ehe ist zu ende, sie endete bereits vor Jahren und wir ignorierten es. Ich will so nicht mehr leben, ich will wieder glücklich sein und eine richtige Beziehung führen. Ich liebe Andy und ich möchte…..ich möchte."

„WAS MÖCHTEST DU?" schrie Jack „Die Scheidung? Meinst du das? Warum? Damit du dich für diesen Bastard wie eine Hure zu recht machen kannst? Das du in aller Ruhe mit ihm rummachen kannst, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben? Sorry Sharon, aber diese Absolution werde ich dir nicht geben. Du willst die Scheidung? Fein, versuch es doch, ich werde nicht einfach kampflos zusehen wie du mich verlässt….."

„Ich dich?" Sharon wurde nun auch lauter, sie konnte nicht fassen das Jack alle Schuld auf sie abwälzte „Ich dich verlassen? Du hast MICH verlassen, immer und immer wieder. Ich saß Wochenlang allein mit den Kindern Zuhause während du betrunken im Casino warst. Du hast uns im Stich gelassen und ich war diejenige die dich trotzdem immer wieder in Schutz nahm und es war dir egal. Du hast deine Familie nie zu schätzen gewusst und das weißt du bis heute nicht! Weißt du eigentlich was du vergessen hast Jack? Weißt du eigentlich was vor 4 Tagen gewesen ist?" Sharon wurde mit jedem Wort wütender, sie wollte einmal in ihrem Leben all den Frust loswerden, der sich über die Jahre anstaute.

Verdutzt sah Jack seine Frau an und verstand nicht den Themawechsel „Lenk nicht ab…"

„Ich lenke nicht ab. Also, was war vor 4 Tagen?" sie schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf, als sie erkannte das Jack die Antwort nicht wusste „Dein Sohn wurde vor 4 Tagen 24 Jahre alt!"

„Oh Mist." Jack schlug die Hände vor den Mund zusammen „Das habe ich total vergessen…naja ich rufe Ricky morgen an und gratuliere eben nachträglich. Er ist ja schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr."

„Gütiger Gott, hörst du dich eigentlich selbst? Ich habe die Nase voll davon und will auch nicht mehr für dich lügen. Du machst mich krank Jack, ich kann nicht glauben das ich ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Ich will das du deine Sachen nimmst und hier verschwindest, ich will das du aus meiner Wohnung und aus meinem Leben verschwindest. Du bist ein grausiger Vater und ein schrecklicher Ehemann und….."

Sharon kam nicht dazu ihren Satz zu ende zu sprechen, als sie einen brennenden Schmerz auf ihrer linken Wange spürte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Die Wut hatte Jack völlig übermannt, er war immer einer von den Männern gewesen, die ihre Ausbrüche schwer unter Kontrolle hatten. Er war so wütend, so frustriert, so verletzt und so schuldig zugleich. Er wusste das Sharon recht hatte, mit allem was sie sagte aber er wollte es nicht hören. Es waren nur wenige Sekunden in denen er die Kontrolle verlor, doch diese wenigen Sekunden hatten einen unglaublichen Schaden angerichtet. Völlig schockiert sah er zu seiner Frau die vor ihm stand und ihn mit großen Augen ansah und sich ihre linke Wange hielt. Er hatte es wirklich getan, er hatte die Hand gegen seine Frau erhoben, gegen die Frau die er liebte, die Frau die seine Kinder zur Welt gebracht hatte. Nie würde Jackson Raydor den Blick in den Augen seiner Ehefrau vergessen. Ihre großen grünen Augen starrten ihn voller Schmerz an und es war nicht der Schmerz des Schlages. Wie in Trance ging Jack auf sie zu, doch Sharon wich zurück.

„Verschwinde Jack, raus hier." Sharons Stimme zitterte und war nicht die feste Stimme des LADP Captains.

„Oh mein Gott, es tut mir so Leid Liebes, ich…ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Ich liebe dich doch, ich würde dir nie mit Absicht wehtun. Es war ein Versehen." er ging weiter auf Sharon zu und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. Er spürte wie sie sich wehrte und ihn mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte von sich weg stieß.

„Wage es nie wieder mich anzufassen Jack! Ich will das du gehst, sofort! Hast du mich verstanden?" Sharons Stimme zitterte noch immer, doch war ihre Stimme bedrohlich. So hatte Jack seine Sharon nie zuvor gesehen und er wusste er hatte eine Grenze übertreten.

„Hör zu Sharon, lass uns reden! Ich bin her gekommen um wieder mit dir zusammen zu sein, ich liebe dich und ich wollte das wir wieder eine richtige Ehe führen. Ich wollte wieder zu unseren Kindern Kontakt haben und ich dachte wir würden wieder eine Familie sein. Ich freute mich so sehr darauf dich zu sehen und dann komme ich hierher und sehe dich mit diesem Kerl." verzweifelt sah Jack zu Sharon und hoffte das sie ihn glauben würde „Ich weiß, dass ich dich verletzt habe und nicht nur heute, ich habe dich oft im Stich gelassen und ich werde es wieder gut machen wenn du mich lässt. Ich weiß das du denkst ich wäre ein herzloser Bastard aber das bin ich nicht. Es tut weh Sharon, es tut weh wenn ich daran denke das du dich einen anderen Mann zugewandt hast."

Jack ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände und Sharon hätte schwören können, dass sie ein leises kaum hörbares Schluchzen hörte. Weinte Jack? Konnte das sein? Nie hatte sie ihren Ehemann weinen sehen, sie kannte Jack seit fast 30 Jahren aber nie hatte sie ihn weinen sehen. Sie fühlte sich verloren, was sollte sie nur tun? Sie spürte wie die Wut auf Jack nachließ und sie wusste nicht ob sie noch die Kraft haben würde ihn vor die Tür zu setzten. Sie dachte an Andy, er würde sicherlich schrecklich wütend sein wenn sie Jack hier übernachten lassen würde. Doch bevor Sharon etwas tun konnte, erhob sich Jack wieder.

„Ich werde meinen Koffer holen." er wagte nicht Sharon anzusehen und ging sofort in das Gästezimmer um seine Sachen zu holen.

_‚Was jetzt? Was soll ich jetzt machen?'_

Jack wusste es nicht aber was er wusste, war das heute definitiv nicht der Tag war um mit dem saufen aufzuhören. Im Gegenteil, Jack Daniels würde heute Abend sein bester Freund sein. Er nahm seinen Koffer und ging wieder zu Sharon „Es tut mir unendlich Leid Baby, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun." Mit diesen Worten verließ er Sharons Wohnung.

Erst als Sharon die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, gab sie sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hin. Sie fiel auf die Couch und brach in Tränen aus. Sämtliche Emotionen brachen auf Sharon herein und sie konnte sie nicht alle verarbeiten. War das nun das Ende ihrer Ehe? Sie wusste es nicht.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nach langer Zeit geht es auch mit dieser Geschichte weiter, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und hoffe auf ein paar Bewertungen von Euch :-)**

**Kapitel 7**

Wohin? Wohin sollte Jack nur gehen? Er wusste er sollte einen klaren Kopf bewahren, doch alles tief in seinem inneren Schrie nach Alkohol.

_‚Ein oder zwei Drinks können nicht schaden.'_

Jack verließ das Apartmenthaus und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner alten Stammbar. Viele Jahre war er nicht dort aber er kannte den Weg noch immer. Mit seinen Koffer in der Hand schlenderte Jack die Straße entlang und versuchte die Bilder zu vergessen.

_‚Wieso tut sie mir das nur an? Ich dachte immer unsere Ehe bedeutet ihr etwas.'_

Langsam entfernte sich Jack und Andy sah von seinem Auto aus zu, wie der Mann in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Sobald Jack außer Sichtweite war, stieg Andy aus und ging zurück. Sharon hatte ihn zwar gebeten zu gehen aber etwas ließ ihn keine Ruhe. Er hatte das Gefühl das etwas passiert war während Jack bei ihr war. Andy fuhr mit den Lift nach oben und klopfte an Sharons Tür, doch es kam keine Antwort. Noch einmal klopfte er an die Tür, dieses mal heftiger als zuvor.

„Hau ab Jack….lass dich hier nicht mehr blicken." hörte er Sharon hinter der Tür rufen. Andy musste sie nicht sehen um wissen zu können, das sie weinte. Er kannte leider den klang ihrer verweinten Stimme.

„Sharon…Baby…ich bin es, bitte mach die Tür auf."

„Andy? Was machst du noch hier?" ihre Stimme klang nervös, fast panisch und Andy wurde immer mehr bewusst das etwas passiert war von dem Sharon nicht wollte, dass er es sehen würde.

„Sharon komm schon, mach auf."

Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Ruhe, bis sich langsam die Tür öffnete und Sharon ihn mit verweinten Augen und einer angeschwollenen Wange ansah. Andy stockte der Atem.

„Mein Gott…."flüsterte Andy als er in Sharons Wohnung trat und sie genauer ansah.

„Es…es ist nicht so schlimm, es war nur…" Sharon fing an zu zittern und wieder rollten Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

„Komm Schatz, setzten wir uns." Andy führte Sharon langsam zur Couch und sah sich genau ihr geschwollenes Gesicht an. Er spürte wie die Wut in ihm brodelte „Ich werde mir dieses Dreckschwein vornehmen. Ich hätte nie gehen dürfen." sanft strich er über Sharons Wange.

„Bitte Andy, lass es sein. Ich möchte nicht das jemand davon erfährt." traurig sah sie ihren Freund an.

„Was? Warum? Dieser Scheißkerl hat dich geschlagen und du willst ihn davon kommen lassen?" verständnislos sah er Sharon an. Warum wollte sie Jack nicht anzeigen? Weil er ihr Ehemann war? Weil sie ihn vielleicht doch noch liebte?

„Andy bitte, hör mir zu. Es hat nichts mit Jack zutun sondern mit mir. Du selbst weißt sehr gut was für einen Ruf ich im LAPD habe und das es viele Menschen dort gibt, die mich für meine Arbeit bei FID hassen. Ich möchte niemanden noch mehr Zündstoff für fiese Beleidigungen geben. Ich kenne mindestens 2 Dutzend Offiziere die sich darüber köstlich amüsieren würden und das will ich nicht. Je weniger meines Privatlebens im Umlauf ist, desto besser ist es für mich."

Andy war erschüttert wie trocken Sharon darüber sprechen konnte. Sie ging jeden Tag mit dem Wissen zur Arbeit, dass die Leute dort ihr nichts als Spott und Abscheu entgegen bringen würden. Andy hasste sich dafür das er auch einst so ein Mistkerl war. Er gab Sharon einen vorsichtigen Kuss und kuschelte sich an ihre unverletzte Wange „Ich liebe dich so sehr Sharon, ich kann es nicht ertragen das er dir weh getan hat und ich Dummkopf unten im Auto saß." Andy seufzte schwer und sprach dann leise weiter „Es ist einfach auch so schwer für mich zu akzeptieren das du noch die Ehefrau eines Anderen bist…."

„Noch….noch bin ich Jacks Frau."

Fragend sah Andy zu Sharon, was meinte sie mit noch?

„Ich werde mich von Jack scheiden lassen. Ich wollte es schon lange tun aber bisher hatte ich nicht wirklich einen Grund aber nun habe ich dich und ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein."

Andy konnte es kaum fassen, sie würde sich von Jack scheiden lassen und das für ihn? Liebevoll blickte er Sharon an und lächelte „Du ahnst nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Rated M für Sprache**

**Kapitel 8**

Die Stunden vergingen und irgendwann war Sharon auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Andy war froh, dass sie endlich schlief und er in Ruhe über alles nachdenken konnte. Er konnte es kaum fassen, sie würde sich von Jack scheiden lassen und das um mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Zärtlich sah er auf seine schlafende Freundin und seufzte, er mochte sich nicht vorstellen wie oft Jack in der Zeit ihrer Ehe ausgerastet war. Hatte er sie heute wirklich das erste Mal geschlagen? Wie oft hatte er sie schon so mies behandelt und beleidigt. So viel schlechtes war ihr schon passiert und doch war sie eine der stärksten Persönlichkeiten die er je kennen gelernt hatte. Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und ging in ihre Küche um einen Tee zu kochen, er brauchte selbst etwas zur inneren Beruhigung. Am liebsten hätte er Jackson ins nächste Krankenhaus geprügelt aber diese Form der Beruhigung schied leider aus. Er hatte gerade das Wasser aufgesetzt als sein Handy vibrierte, er schaute auf das Display und dort erschien eine ihm unbekannte Nummer.

„Ja Flynn hier."

Andy runzelte die Stirn als er ein seltsames Geräusch am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte.

„Hallo? Wer ist da?"

Wieder kam dieses seltsame Geräusch und dann endlich hörte er den Anrufer.

„Hey du Arschloch…bist du zufrieden? Na? Hast du meine Frau schon gevögelt?"

Andys Blickt wurde finster wie die Nacht als er Jacks Stimme vernahm und er war total betrunken.

„Raydor, ich rede nicht mit dir! Du kannst froh sein, dass du noch nicht im Knast sitzt wegen häuslicher Gewalt."

Ein lautes Lachen dröhnte am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Häuslichegewalt? Ach bitte, es war eine kleine Ohrfeige und die hat sie verdient. Zuerst tat es mir Leid aber jetzt weiß ich es besser. Meine Hure von Ehefrau hat mich betrogen und dafür bekam sie die Quittung. Stimmts John? Hey, noch ein Scotch."

Andys Wut stieg ins unermessliche und er spürte seinen hohen Blutdruck weiter in die Höhe steigen.

„Pass mal auf du Blödmann, du magst Sharons Mann sein aber das gibt dir nicht das recht sie wie dein Eigentum zu behandeln. Bald ist sie frei von dir und ich würde dir raten nicht mehr in ihre Nähe zukommen."

Wieder hörte Andy dieses verächtliche Lachen und er wünschte er könnte ihn das Maul stopfen.

„Was bist du? Ein Ritter? Mach dich nicht lächerlich alter Kumpel, Sharon wird mich nie verlassen…niemals. Wir haben 2 Kinder und eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit die fast 30 Jahre alt ist. Sie wirft es nicht weg für einen Leutnant auf Lebenszeit der selbst Alkoholiker ist. Sharon ist nicht so blöd um einen Säufer durch einen anderen Säufer zu ersetzten."

„Lass es Raydor, du willst mich provozieren aber es funktioniert nicht. Wenn du morgen nüchtern bist, dann erkennst du wie peinlich und jämmerlich du bist. Und nun lass uns zufrieden du Idiot."

Andy legte auf und atmete tief ein.

„War das Jack?"

Plötzlich hörte Andy eine kleine und leise Stimme hinter sich. Sharon stand in der Küche und sah ihn traurig und erschöpft an.

„Tut mir Leid Liebling, ich war wohl zu laut…..Ja, es war Jack." Andy wollte ihr nicht sagen das er betrunken war, er wollte nicht das sie sich noch um diesen Dummkopf Gedanken machen musste.

„Er hat deine Nummer sicherlich aus meinem Handy. Ich ließ es liegen als ich mich umziehen war." sie ging zu Andy und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange „Du hast mich nicht geweckt, ich bekam eine Nachricht von Jack."

Sie hielt Andy das Handy hin und machte sich daran auch für sich einen Tee zu machen während Andy lass.

***Hey Bitch, wenn du glaubst es wäre vorbei hast du dich getäuscht. Du bist meine Ehefrau und das wirst du auch für immer bleiben! Bis das der tot und scheidet mein Schatz.***

Andy stockte der Atem.

„Sharon, mein Gott. Das ist eine Drohung, wir müssen etwas unternehmen."

_‚Ich mach diesen Mistkerl fertig.'_

Sharon drehte sich zu Andy mit einem traurigen Lächeln und reichte Andy eine Tasse Tee.

„Er ist betrunken, morgen schon werde ich ihm wieder egal sein. Es geht seit Jahren so. Ich weiß das du dir sorgen machst aber bitte lass uns nichts überstürzen ok?"

Nichts überstürzen? Andy sah immer noch wie gebannt auf die SMS.

_‚Bis das der tot uns scheidet._'

Er legte Sharons Handy zur Seite und sah sie bittend an.

„Du musst mir versprechen, dass du es mir sofort sagst wenn er sich wieder bei dir meldet. Ich habe angst um dich Sharon."

„Andy ich…."

Sharon wurde unterbrochen als ihr Handy wieder summte. Sie schaute auf das Display und erblickte wieder eine Nachricht von Jack.

***Schlampe***

***Schlampe***

***Schlampe***

Immer mehr Nachrichten kamen im Sekundentakt und in jeder stand immer wieder nur das eine Wort. Sharon schluckte und musste mit den Tränen kämpfen, als unaufhörlich die Nachrichten auf ihr Display kamen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Nach 1 Stunde gab Sharons Handy endlich ruhe, sie vermutete das Jack betrunken auf dem Tresen irgendeiner Bar eingeschlafen war. Es war ein grauenvoller Abend, Sharon hatte sich alles so schön vorgestellt. Sie wollte einen besonders schönen Abend für sich und Andy und nun war es in einer Katastrophe geendet. Erschöpft schliefen Andy und Sharon auf ihrer Couch ein und waren froh als sie am nächsten Morgen wach wurden und noch keine weiteren Nachrichten von Jack da waren. Beide sprachen nicht viel an diesem Morgen, beide mussten den gestrigen Abend verdauen und so ging Andy eine schnelle Dusche nehmen während Sharon Kaffee und Müsli für das Frühstück machte. Geistesabwesend fasste sie immer wieder an ihre noch leicht geschwollene Wange und seufzte. Wie konnte alles nur so aus den Rudern laufen? Was war nur aus Jack und ihr geworden? Aber was Sharon am meisten beschäftigte war die Frage ob sie Andy das alles zumuten konnte? Sie war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte wie sich Andy ihr nährte und sanft seine Arme um sie schlang.

„Über was zerbrichst du dir den Kopf Liebes?" flüsterte er seiner Liebsten ins Ohr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich habe an gestern gedacht und an Jack und….egal, lass uns Kaffee trinken." sie zog weg aus Andys Umarmung und griff zu den beiden Tassen.

„Nichts ist egal Sharon, ich möchte das du mit mir redest. Sollte das ein Paar nicht auch machen? Ich meine reden und füreinander da sein?"

„Oh Andy es ist nur so,…" sie holte tief Luft und fasste sich ein Herz, sie sprach nicht gern über Ängste und Gefühle. Ängste und Gefühle machten zerbrechlich und schwach, aber Sharon Raydor war nicht schwach. "Ich möchte dir auch nicht zu viel zumuten Andy und…"

„Nein Sharon Stop, ich will das du diese dummen Gedanken sofort wegschiebst. Ich weiß das es gestern viel für dich war aber ich bin bei dir und wir werden gemeinsam alles schaffen."

Andy zog Sharon in eine enge Umarmung und küsste ihren Kopf „Ich liebe dich."

Sharon kuschelte sich an Andy und genoss seine Wärme und den beruhigenden Pochen seines Herzens.

„Ich liebe dich auch Andy."

* * *

><p>„Oh mein Schatz, wie schön das du mal wieder Zeit für mich hast."<p>

Gavin Q. Baker lief freudestrahlend auf Sharon zu und gab ihr links und rechts einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wie läuft es mit Mr. Loverboy? Ich hoffe er behandelt dich gut sonst bekommt er Ärger mit mir und…" erst jetzt fiel Gavin das leicht lädierte Gesicht von Sharon auf „…Oh mein Gott, was ist passiert? Sag mir nicht das Flynn dir…."

„Gavin, Gavin, Gavin bitte lass mich doch in Ruhe alles erzählen.." Sharon seufzte auf und nahm auf Gavins Couch platz und sah ihren alten Freund aufrichtig an „Bevor du fragst, nein Andy war das nicht, es war Jack. Gestern Abend als ich mit Andy zusammen war, platzte Jack herein und wir waren gerade dabei…naja jedenfalls ist Jack augerastet und hat mir eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Als er dann weg war, hat er Andy und mich den ganzen Abend mit Nachrichten und Anrufen terrorisiert. Andy wollte schon…"

Sharon wurde von Gavin unterbrochen als er sie mitfühlend ansah und ihre Hand nahm.

„Dieser Mistkerl hat dich geschlagen? Meine Güte Süße, du musst etwas unternehmen um ihn loszuwerden."

„Genau deswegen bin ich hier. Ich möchte die Scheidung von Jack und das so schnell wie möglich. Ich weiß das du normalerweise keine Scheidungsfälle übernimmst aber vielleicht kannst du mir zuliebe eine Ausnahme machen. Du selbst kennst Jack und kannst ihn gut einschätzen. Ich bezahle dir das volle Honorar."

„Oh Gott Schatz, ich werde doch von meiner besten Freundin kein Geld verlangen. Jackson Raydor auseinander zu nehmen wird mir Lohn genug sein. Ich bin so froh das du endlich diesen Schritt gehst, du hättest es viel früher tun müssen."

„Ich hatte keinen wirklichen Grund aber nun ist Andy da und ich will kein ewiges Versteckspiel."

„Wo du gerade Mr. Loverboy erwähnst, du meinst Jack hat euch inflagranti erwischt? Oh ich hätte so gern sein blödes Gesicht gesehen." Gavin sah Sharons traurigen Ausdruck und nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine „Du hast etwas soviel besseres verdient, Jack wusste nie zu schätzen was für eine wundervolle Frau du bist. Ich werde heute noch alles vorbereiten, verlass dich auf mich. Hast du noch die Nachrichten? Die brauche ich bitte und auch alles was Flynn hat. Wenn das so weiter geht, dann bekomme ich ihn auch wegen Stalking dran und kann eine Verfügung erwirken, dass er nicht mehr in deine Nähe darf."

„Ich danke dir Gavin, manchmal weiß ich nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde." sie küsste Gavin auf die Wange und sah in dankbar an „Ich muss leider los, wollen wir morgen zusammen Mittag essen?"

„Sicher, ich hol dich ab. Kopf hoch und lass mich nur machen."

Sharon machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause, nichts ahnend das bereits Jack auf sie warten würde.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Sharon hatte bevor sie nach Hause fuhr noch einige Einkäufe erledigt. Mit zwei vollen Einkaufstaschen machte sich Sharon auf den Weg nach oben. Sie hoffe inständig das der heutige Tag ruhiger verlaufen würde, Andy hatte versprochen nach der Arbeit sofort vorbei zukommen, vielleicht würde der heutige Abend ja ruhiger werden. Leider sagte Sharons innere Stimme, dass ihr heute noch einiges bevor stand. Sie sah gedankenverloren auf die Zahlen im Lift und als die 11 aufleuchtete, stieg Sharon aus und ging zu ihrer Wohnung. Sie grüßte freundlich eine Nachbarin die ihr im Flur entgegen kam und ging dann zu ihrer Wohnung. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche nach den Schlüssel, was mit zwei vollen Tüten nicht so einfach war. Nach kurzer Zeit fand Sharon ihren Schlüssel und schloß die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf, mit den Füssen stieß sie die Tür hinter sich zu und ging in die Küche um ihre Einkäufe in den Kühlschrank zulegen. Sie wollte heute Abend für Andy kochen aber vorher musste sie sich umziehen. Sie summte ihr Lieblingslied als sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer ging und ihren Rock und Blazer gegen ein Top und Yogahose tausche. Noch immer bemerkte Sharon nicht das sie allein war. Wieder ging sie summend in die Küche und machte sich an Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen. Etwas irritiert sah sie auf ihren Einkauf und konnte die Flasche Weißwein nicht finden.

„Wo habe ich sie nur?" flüsterte sie zu sich selbst. Seufzend nahm sie ihren Autoschlüssel in der Annahme sie könnte sie im Auto vergessen haben. Sie zog gerade ihre Schuhe wieder an und wollte die Tür öffnen, als sie mit erschrecken feststellte, dass diese verschlossen war. Immer wieder zog sie an der Tür doch nichts passierte. Hastig drehte sich Sharon um, um auf ihren Tisch nachzuschauen ob ihr Wohnungsschlüssel dort lag, doch auch der war nicht an seinem üblichen Platz. Sie hatte ihren Schlüssel nicht woanders hingelegt, denn bei Sharon hatte alles seinen Platz. Sie eilte in dich Küche und durchsuchte ihre Handtasche um ihr Handy zu suchen, doch auch das war nicht dort. Sharon spürte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug und ihr übel wurde, jetzt wusste sie genau das etwas nicht stimmte und das alles schlimmste war, dass etwas viel wichtigeres fehlte als Handy und Schlüssel. Ihre Waffe!

_‚Bitte bitte bitte, dass darf nicht wahr schein.'_

Panisch durchsuchte sie ein zweites Mal ihre Tasche und schreckte auf, als sie spürte das jemand dicht hinter ihr stand. Sie schluckte schwer als sie sich langsam umdrehte und in das Gesicht ihres Noch-Ehemannes sah. Jack stand vor ihr und hielt zwei Gläser mit dem Weißwein den Sharon gekauft hatte in den Händen und lächelte seine Frau an. Sharon konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten aber so hatte sie Jack in 30 Jahren Ehe nicht gesehen. Er lächelte, aber sein Lächeln war kalt, ausdruckslos und starr wie eine Maske. Sharon wich einen Schritt zurück, als Jack näher auf sie zukam.

„Hallo mein Schatz, du bist aber früh hier. Ich wollte noch einiges für uns vorbereiten und dich überraschen. Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht erschreckt aber wir beide müssen reden Liebling und ich will nicht das wir gestört werden." Jack klopfte auf seine Hosentasche wo Sharon deutlich Schlüssel klimpern hörte.

„Was soll das Jack, du kannst mich doch nicht einsperren. Gib mir meine Schlüssel und mein Telefon." Sharon hielt ihre Stimme leise und bedrohlich obwohl sie in diesen Moment das erste Mal in ihrem Leben wirklich Angst vor Jack hatte.

„Nein und nun setz dich bitte und trink mit mir etwas." Jack deutete auf die Couch und setzte sich als erstes.

„Das ist lächerlich Jack, dann rufe ich den Sicherheitsdienst von meinem anderen Telefon aus an." ängstlich und wütend machte sich Sharon auf den weg zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie nahm den Hörer und hörte keinen Ton in der Leitung, was sie aber hörte war Jacks Lachen.

„Ich glaube das Kabel ist kaputt Schatz." er deutete auf das durchgeschnittene Kabel am Fussboden. Mit jeder Sekunde wurden Sharon bewusster das dies kein Spaß war. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Ihre Nachbarin hatte eben das Haus verlassen und der alte Mr Peters der unter ihr wohnte war so gut wie taub. Sie betet das Andy bald da sein würde aber in den nächsten 4 Stunden war damit auch nicht zu rechnen. Langsam ging sie ein paar Schritte auf Jack zu.

„Was soll das? Ich will das du mir meine Sachen gibst und gehst." sie selbst merkte, dass ihre Stimme immer mehr Angst verriet.

„Hör zu Sharon, wir beide hatten gestern einen echt beschissenen Tag aber das sollten wir vergessen ebenso die letzten paar Jahre unserer Ehe. Ich schlage vor wir beide fangen von vorn an. Was hältst du von Calgary? Wir packen unsere Sachen und los geht es." Jack sah Sharon erwartungsvoll an, doch Sharon schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was redest du da Jack? Unsere Ehe ist vorbei, ich habe heute Gavin mit der Scheidung beauftragt und ich bin mit Andy zusammen. Gott, versteh doch das es kein uns mehr gibt und das wird es auch nie mehr."

Wütend sprang Jack auf und warf sein Weinglas an die Wand hinter Sharon und sah sie an mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Verzweiflung und Wahnsinn.

„Andy! Andy! Andy! Ich kann seinen scheiß Namen nicht mehr hören. Du scheinst die ganze Situation zu verkennen meine Liebste, ich bitte dich nicht mich zu begleiten…..du hast keine andere Wahl. Ich lasse nicht zu das du Hörner aufsetzt und mich dann verlässt wegen einen Neandertaler wie Flynn."

Sharon wich erschrocken zurück als sie sah das Jack ihre Waffe in der Hand hielt.

„Jack, um Himmels willen was machst du? Leg die Waffe weg." Sharon versuchte Jack zu beruhigen, doch sie scheiterte.

„Einen Scheiß werde ich tun. Und nun wirst du dich verdammt nochmal hinsetzen und diesen verfluchten Wein mit mir trinken. Ab jetzt werden wir beide wieder ein glückliches Ehepaar sein!"

Sharon wusste, dass sie so keine Chance gegen Jack haben würde und setzte sich hin. Eine Träne lief ihr über ihre Wange als sie an den alten Jack dachte, den sie einst so liebte.

_‚Was habe ich nur aus ihm gemacht?'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Louis Provenza saß genervt hinter dem Steuer seines Wagens und verfluchte seinen besten Freund wegen diesen Gefallen. Andy hatte in den letzten Wochen seine Schreibarbeit ziemlich vernachlässigt und so bestand Chief Johnson darauf, dass die Berichte heute noch fertig wurden. Andy hatte sich geschlagen gegeben doch aus Sorge um Sharon hatte er Provenza gebeten bei Sharon vorbei zusehen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Andy hatte selbst 3 mal versucht sie anzurufen aber ohne Erfolg. Sein bester Freund hatte ihn beruhigt, immerhin war es ihr freier Tag und sie hatte ja auch einen wichtigen Termin bei ihren Anwalt. Andy hatte Sharon versprochen aus der Geschichte mit Jack keine große Sache zu machen aber er musste sich einfach jemanden anvertrauen und Provenza war sein Kumpel und das seit vielen vielen Jahren.

„Jackson Raydor war schon immer ein Arsch." hatte Provenza gesagt und in der Tat hatte er Sharons Ehemann oft erlebt wie er die Beherrschung verlor, dass er jedoch in der Lage war seine Frau zu schlagen und sie zu bedrohen ging selbst für Provenzas Verständnis zu weit.

Und nun saß er hier, auf den Weg zu Sharon Regelbuch Raydor um nach ihrem Wohlbefinden zu schauen. Wie grotesk! Noch vor wenigen Wochen nannte er sie böse Hexe und FID Miststück und nun war sie die Geliebte seines besten Freundes. Provenza würde es nie zugeben aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass diese Frau nicht so furchtbar war wie er immer annahm. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte eine positive Wirkung auf Andy. Er war fröhlicher, ausgelassener und weniger aufbrausend.

Lachend über die ganze Situation schüttelte er den Kopf.

_‚Verrückt ist die Welt.'_

Er stellte seinen Wagen ab und fuhr wie Andy ihm gesagt hatte in die elfte Etage.

_‚Nicht schlecht, ich kann mir nicht so eine Bude leisten aber Raydor muss ja auch nicht für mehrere Aasgeier Unterhalt zahlen_.'

Als er vor der Tür mit der Nummer 9 stand klopfte er zweimal und wartete, doch es tat sich nichts. Wieder klopfte er und dieses Mal etwas heftiger, dann hörte er ein seltsames aufgeregtes Flüstern. Etwas in Louis ließ seine Alarmglocken schlagen, er war lange genug bei der Polizei um zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er hielt die Hand an seine Waffe, doch dann hörte er wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Noch etwas das seltsam war, Sharon Raydor sah nicht aus wie eine Frau die sich Zuhause einschloss. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und er erblickte Sharon, er stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Allerdings war diese Erleichterung von kurzer Dauer als er in die Augen des Captains sah, nie zuvor hatte er diese Frau mit solch ängstlichen Augen gesehen.

„Oh Louis, was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte Sharon mit leiser aber fester Stimme.

Jetzt war es Provenza klar, Sharon steckte in Schwierigkeiten! Nie nannte sie ihn Louis, nie. Er nickte ihr kurz zu um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass er ihre Botschaft verstanden hatte und versuchte so normal wie möglich zu reden.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur ausrichten, dass der Chief Sie morgen früh sehen will. Leider scheint Ihr Handy kaputt zu sein und nun musste ich extra herkommen. Sie sollten gucken ob Ihr blödes Telefon in Ordnung ist."

„Das tut mir Leid, leider ist kaputt und ich bin nicht erreichbar."

Wieder nickte Provenza ihr zu.

„Achja, ich habe noch eine Akte für Sie. Mist, ich habe sie im Auto liegen lassen. Ich komme gleich wieder."

Sharons Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich und Provenza könnte schwören eine Erleichterung in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben.

„Ok, aber bitte machen Sie schnell. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."

Die Tür schloss sich und Provenza rannte zum Lift, schnell griff er sein Handy und bestellte als erstes eine Sondereinheit für Geiselnahme zu Sharons Wohnung, dann rief er die Nummer von Andy an.

„Flynn? Hör zu, du musst zu der Wohnung von Sharon kommen. Es gibt Probleme, ich glaube ihr irrer Ehemann ist bei ihr und bedroht sie. Ich habe schon….Flynn? Flynn?...Ach so ein Idiot!"

_‚Ich bin langsam zu alt für diese Scheiß.'_

Er sah auf seine Uhr und hoffte das bald Unterstützung kommen würde.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rated M wegen gewaltsamen Handlungen.**

**Langsam geht diese Story zu ende und es folgen neue Major Crimes Storys :-). Bitte um Bewertung.**

**Kapitel 12**

* * *

><p>„Verdammte Scheiße Sharon, hältst du mich für einen Idioten? Warum kommt der Kerl nochmal her? Warum hast du ihn nicht abgewimmelt?"<p>

Jackson platzte fast vor Zorn, dachte Sharon er würde Spielchen spielen? Er packte seine Frau mit der rechten Hand an der Kehle und hielt ihr mit der linken die Waffe an die Schläfe. Verzweifelt japste Sharon nach Luft und versuchte den Griff von Jacks Hand zu lockern.

„Ich…ich musste! Alles andere wäre auffällig….bitte Jack…ich kann nicht atmen….."

Jack schaute Sharon tief in ihre angsterfüllte Augen. Ihre großen grünen Augen blickten ihn verzweifelt und ängstlich an, einzelne Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht. Je fester er ihre Kehle zu drückte, desto flehender wurden ihre Augen. Mit einem mal wurde Jack klar, was er hier gerade tat.

Langsam ließ er von Sharon ab, bis sie hustend zu Boden fiel. Geschockt blickte Jack auf seine Frau die an Boden lag und es wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie möglicherweise fast getötet hätte. Seine Ehefrau, seine Sharon, die Mutter seiner Kinder, die Frau die ihm immer wieder aufnahm, die Frau die die große Liebe seines Lebens war. Er ging einen Schritt zurück und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen? Wie konnte er nur so tief sinken um ihr weh zutun?

„Shar?" Jacks Stimme war gebrochen, als er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und sie an der Schulter berühren wollte, doch sie wich so schnell zurück wie sie konnte und Jack wurde bewusst, dass sie angst vor ihm hatte. Nie hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass sie ihn jemals so ansehen würde und es ließ Jacks Herz endgültig brechen. Niemals hätte er ihr wehtun wollen, doch er hatte es getan und nun war alles zu spät.

„Sharon, bitte verzeih mir. Ich…ich wollte dich doch nie verletzten, ich liebe dich doch."

Nie verletzten! Das waren seine Worte und er erkannte, dass er ihr schon viel zu oft weh getan hatte. Wie oft ließ er sie im Stich? Mit einem mal überkam Jack ein Ekel, ein Ekel vor sich selbst. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Er war an Ende, dieses war ihm bewusst.

_‚Ich habe alles verloren. Ich bin pleite und Obdachlos, meine Kinder hassen mich und meine Sharon liebt einen anderen Mann. Was soll ich noch hier? Soll ich ihr Leben noch mehr versauen?'_

„Oh Sharon, ich liebe dich so sehr und kann es nicht ertragen, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst. Ich…ich ertrage es nicht aber ich kann dich verstehen Liebes, ich war nie gut für dich und für die Kinder. Alles was ich jetzt tue, tue ich nur für dich. Nimm es als letzten Beweis meiner Liebe für dich, jetzt bist du frei."

Mit Tränen in den Augen und einen traurigen Lächeln sah er Sharon an und stand dann blitzschnell auf. Noch bevor Sharon realisieren konnte, was passierte hielt sich Jack ihre Waffe an den Kopf und sah sie ein letztes mal an.

„Wenigstens sterbe ich als dein Mann."

Die nächsten Sekunden vergingen wie in Zeitlupe. Sharon sprang auf und rannte auf Jack zu.

Draußen wartete Provenza auf Andy und das Spezialteam, als er einen lauten Knall und einen Schrei hörte.

„Oh Gott nein."

Ob mit oder ohne Unterstützung stürmte Louis Provenza die Wohnung, er brauchte ein Paar Versuche um die Tür einzutreten aber letztlich schaffte er es und rannte mit der Waffe in der Hand in Sharons Wohnung. Vollkommen geschockt blickte Provenza auf das Bild was sich ihm lieferte.

_‚Gütiger Gott.'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Blut! Überall wo er hin sah, sah Andy nichts als Blut. Sein Herz raste und er spürte die Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Was war nur geschehen? Langsam ging er durch Sharons Wohnung und sein Herz setzte aus als er das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Nein, dass konnte nicht gesehen sein! Die Welt und sein Blick verschwammen als Tränen in seine Augen schossen. Dort lag sie, die Frau die er liebte, leblos am Boden in einem Meer aus Blut. Blaß und mit kalten Augen starrte sie an die Decke. Andy fiel verzweifelt vor ihr auf die Knie.

„Nein, nein, nein….bitte nicht."

Noch bevor Andys Hand den toten Körper seiner Geliebten erreichen konnte, war sie verschwunden und ein lauten hupen dröhnte in Andys hören.

„Du dämmlicher Penner, pass doch auf wo du hinfährst! Du wärst fast in mein Auto gefahren." schrie eine wütende männliche Stimme, aus dem Auto vor Andys. Geschockt, verwirrt und voller Angst schüttelte Andy den Kopf.

_‚Verdammter Tagtraum, raus aus meinen Kopf. Sharon geht es gut, es ist ihr nichts passiert.'_

Andys atmete noch einmal durch und fuhr weiter zu Sharons Wohnung. Immer wieder sagte er sich selbst in Gedanken, dass es ihr gut ginge aber etwas stimmte nicht. Andy spürte das etwas nicht stimmte.

Kaum war er bei Sharons Wohnung angekommen, rannte er zum Lift und fuhr nach oben, er hatte das Gefühl er würde ewig in diesem verdammten Ding stehen. Als er in der elften Etage ankam, rannte er zu Sharons Wohnung und sah die Tür offen stehen.

_‚Bitte bitte, es darf ihr nichts passiert sein.'_

Dann erkannte er die Stimme von Provenza, er murmelte etwas vor sich her. Andy wusste nicht ob er rannte oder schlich, die Situation war so irreal das er das Gefühl hatte in einem schrecklichen Traum gefangen zu sein.

„Flynn, Gott sei dank bist du hier. Kümmere dich um deine Freundin und schaff sie hier raus."

Provenza sah zu Andy auf und erst jetzt sah er seine zitternde Freundin in Provenzas Armen die mit völlig verstörten Augen auf den Fussboden vor ihrer Küche sah. Andy folgte ihren Blick und sah den bewegungslosen Körper von Jackson auf dem Boden mit einer klaffenden Schusswunde an der Schläfe. Er beugte sich zu Sharon und zog sie an sich, da bemerkte er das Blut an ihren Händen und Sachen.

„Liebling? Schatz, hörst du mich? Bist du verletzt?" fragte Andy voller Sorge, doch Sharon sagte kein Wort und sah weiterhin wie in Trance zu Jack.

„Nein, sie ist ok! Es ist nicht ihr Blut." sagte Provenza leise und deutete auf Jack „Bring sie jetzt um Himmels willen hier raus."

Andy nickte seinen Freund zu und wandte sich wieder an Sharon „Komm Liebling, ich bringe dich raus." er zog Sharon mit sich hoch und hielt sie fest an sich, mit jeden Schritt den sie gingen, hatte Andy das Gefühl das sie gleich zusammen brechen könnte. Als sie auf dem Flur waren, sah sie das erste Mal Andy an und sprach mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Er..er hat sich erschossen Andy. Ich wollte ihn davon abhalten aber ich war nicht schnell genug. Oh mein Gott, ich konnte nichts machen Andy, ich wollte nicht das er es tut. Ich…ich….."

Weiter konnte Sharon nicht sprechen, als sie die Fassung verlor und die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. Sie klammerte sich an Andy fest und schüttelte sich. Andy drückte seine Freundin fest an und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, doch egal was er sagte oder tat, sie steigerte sich immer tiefer hinein. Als entlich der Rettungsdienst kam, erzählte Andy kurz dem Sanitäter was passiert war. Es dauerte keine 2 Minuten bis Sharon auf einer Trage lag und die Sanitäter ihr etwas zur Beruhigung spitzten. Immer wieder sagte sie, dass sie es nie soweit kommen lassen wollte.

„Sharon, bitte du musst dich beruhigen. Es war nicht deine Schuld mein Schatz." Andy strich ihr beruhigend über die Stirn.

„Leutnant Flynn? Wir werden Captain Raydor mit ins Krankenhaus nehmen, wenn Sie sie begleiten möchten dann kommen sie bitte."

„Geh ruhig Flynn, ich mach das hier schon." Provenza warf seinen Kollegen einen aufmunternden Blick zu.

„Danke Kumpel, für alles."

„Hau ab." winkte er ab und ging widerwillig zurück in Sharons Wohnung wo die Spurensicherung schon bei der Arbeit war.

_‚Manchmal hasse ich meinen Job.'_

Während Andy und Sharon auf dem Weg zum Krankenwagen waren, erblickte Andy seinen Chief die mit einen besorgten Gesicht auf beide zu kam. Zum Glück war Sharon durch die starken Beruhigungsmittel eingeschlagen und musste jetzt nicht nochmal alles hören.

„Andy, oh mein Gott was ist hier nur passiert? Was ist mit Sharon? Ist sie schwer verletzt?" besorgt sah Brenda zu der schlafenden Sharon.

„Sharon ist nicht verletzt, jedenfalls nicht körperlich. Ihr Ehemann hat sich eben vor ihren Augen in den Kopf geschossen und Sharon wurde ruhig gestellt…verständlicherweise."

Wieder strich Andy über Sharons Stirn.

„Das ist ja furchtbar, kümmern Sie sich gut um sie. Ich werde sehen das wir alles soweit erledigen, hier brauchen wir Sie nicht Andy, also können Sie sich ganz auf Sharon konzentrieren."

„Danke Chief, sie wird bestimmt viel Unterstützung brauchen."

„Wir müssen los!" drängelte der junge Sanitäter und schob Sharon in den Krankenwagen, während der ganzen Fahrt hielt Andy ihre Hand und gab ihr immer wieder einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

* * *

><p>Vielen Dank für eure PMs und Bewertungen, ich hoffe ihr hattet wieder Spaß beim lesen und hinterlasst mir wieder eine paar Worte als Bewertung.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Chief Johnson war immer noch fassungslos als sie nach oben fuhr. Nach so vielen Jahren in dem sie Tag ein und Tag aus mit Mord oder Selbstmord zutun hatte, fühlte es sich unfassbar irreal an wenn es jemanden betraf den sie kannte. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie Sharon sie gefühlt haben musste, als sie sah wie sich ihr Ehemann erschoss. Sie ging gedankenverloren den Flur entlang als sie vor Sharons Wohnung ein panisches Gedrängel von Ärzten, Sanitätern und Polizisten sah. Provenza stand kreidebleich da und schüttelte den Kopf. Schnell lief Brenda auf ihren Dienstältesten Offizier zu.

„Leutnant Provenza, was ist passiert?"

Noch bevor Brenda ihren Kollegen erreicht hatte, rollte man eine Trage aus Sharon Wohnung mit einen Mann darauf wo Brenda annahm es wäre Jackson, doch etwas stimmte hier nicht. Dieser Mann wurde medizinisch versorgt und war am leben. Geschockt sah Brenda den Ärzten nach, wie sie Jack in den Fahrstuhl schoben und verschwanden.

„Was zum Teufel…..! Leutnant Provenza, was war hier eben los? Andy sagte mir, dass sich Sharons Mann erschossen habe."

Provenza schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und versuchte seine Worte zu sammeln. Nie zuvor sah Brenda den älteren Mann so verwirrt.

„Chief, ich weiß es auch nicht genau. Nachdem Andy den Captain rausgebracht hatte und beide mit den Sanitätern verschwunden waren, ging ich zurück in die Wohnung. Ich hörte ein seltsames Geräusch und erst da sah ich, dass Jack noch am Leben ist. Ich rief sofort die Ärzte und die meinten das keine Eintrittswunde zu sehen sei. Ich habe es auch nicht verstanden Chief, aber sehen Sie sich bitte die Waffe des Captains an."

Er reichte Brenda die Waffe die neben den bewusstlosen Jack lag und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Aber das kann doch nicht sein! Das ist nicht Sharons Waffe, das ist eine Schreckschusswaffe."

„Genau, Jack hat versucht sich mit einer Schreckschusswaffe zu erschießen. Möglicherweise hat Jack das von Anfang an so geplant um seine Frau aus der Bahn zu werfen, was ihm meiner Meinung nach auch gelungen ist. Wenn das so ist, dann wusste er anscheinend nicht das auch so eine Pistole verheerende Auswirkungen haben kann oder es war ihm in diesem Moment egal. Flynn hat mir gesagt, dass Jack ihn und Sharon belästigt hat. Er wollte wohl nicht wahrhaben das seine Ehe vorbei ist und wollte vielleicht so das Mitleid seiner Frau haben. Ich kenne Jack von früher Chief und ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass ich ihm so etwas armseliges zutraue."

Brenda schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich werde gleich ins Krankenhaus fahren und sehen wie es Mr Raydor geht. Niemand sagt etwas zu Sharon bis wir genau wissen was passiert ist. Ach und Leutnant? Ich habe noch nie zuvor gehört das sie Captain Raydor beim Vornamen nennen." grinste Brenda leicht, was Provenza nur ein leichtes Achselzucken entlockte.

„Sie ist die Freundin meines besten Freundes und somit muss ich wohl mit ihr leben und….naja so schlimm ist sie nicht wenn sie ihr verdammtes Regelbuch Zuhause lässt."

„Ich weis." nickte Brenda wissend und verließ Provenza und Sharons Wohnhaus um ins Krankenhaus zu fahren.

_‚Wenn Provenzas These stimmt, dann ist ihr Ehemann wirklich ein Vollidiot. Oh verflixt und zugenäht, ich hoffe er überlebt es.'_

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich konnte euch etwas überraschen :-). Bitte schreibt mir was ihr davon haltet...<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey ihr Lieben, ich freue mich sehr das ich euch etwas überraschen konnte:-). Ich danke euch für die tollen Bewertungen und hoffe das ihr mir auch dieses Mal eure Meinung schreibt. Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 15.**

**Kapitel 15**

Nachdem Andy und Sharon im Krankenhaus angekommen waren, wurde Sharon sofort in eines der Behandlungszimmer gebracht. Andy bestand darauf bei ihr zu bleiben doch die Ärzte ließen nicht mit sich reden und so musste er im Wartezimmer auf Informationen warten. Nervös lief er auf und ab und schaute immer wieder auf die Uhr. Eine Sekunde schien wie eine Minute zu vergehen und eine Minute wie eine Stunde. Andy war sich ziemlich sicher das Sharon körperlich nicht verletzt war aber man konnte nie wissen. Niemand wusste was dieser Bastard von Ehemann ihr angetan hatte, im Krankenwagen fielen Andy die tiefblauen Blutergüsse an Sharons Hals auf und er wusste sofort was es war. Zu oft hatte Andy Frauen gesehen die von ihren Ehemännern misshandelt wurden und diese Abdrücke waren definitiv Würgemale. Andy spürte die Wut in ihm aufkommen und wenn Jack nicht tot wäre, hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich bis nach Vegas geprügelt.

Gerade als Andy an den vermeintlich toten Jackson Raydor dachte, hörte er panische Stimmen hinter sich. Er sprang zur Seite um für die Sanitäter und einen schwer verletzten Mann platz zu machen. Andy warf nur eine Sekunde auf den Mann auf der Liege und ihm war als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Wie gelähmt blieb Andy stehen und sah nur noch wie die Sanitäter mit dem Mann in Richtung Intensivstation rannten.

_'Was zum Teufel…..! Andy alter Junge, du siehst schon Geister.'_

Etwas aus der Bahn geworfen ließ sich Andy in einen der Stühle fallen und begann zu grübeln.

_'Ich sah Jack am Boden liegen und er war tot…oder? Kann er es überlebt haben?'_

In der Tat gab es genügend Fälle in denen Menschen einen Schuss in den Kopf überlebt hatten und das wusste Andy. Trotzdem fand er den Gedanken gruselig. Er schüttelte den Kopf, möglichweise hatte er sich auf geirrt und es war jemand anderes.

_'Sicher, in LA laufen mindestens 10 Männer umher die aussehen wie Raydor und ein Loch im Kopf haben.'_ dachte er sarkastisch.

Ganz in Gedanken hörte Andy nicht die Stimme seines Chiefs.

„Andy? Andy? Alles okay?" sah Brenda zu Andy und schaute ihren Leutnant besorgt an.

„Oh Chief, Verzeihung ich war in Gedanken."

„Das habe ich bemerkt. Ich muss mit Ihnen reden aber zuerst möchte ich wissen ob Sie schon wissen wie es Sharon geht."

Andy lächelte leicht, er hörte das Brendas Worte aufrichtig waren und es bedeutete ihm viel. Er wollte so gern das Sharon ein Teil der Familie wurde, die er in seinen Freunden bei Major Crimes gefunden hatte und es schien als wäre sie schon ein Teil.

„Sie wird noch untersucht. Im Krankenwagen sah ich das sie Würgemale am Hals hat und ich nehme an, dass sie komplett durchgecheckt wird."

„Würgemale? Mistkerl…" schnaubte Brenda verächtlich, als sie sich neben Andy setzte „Andy, hören Sie….nachdem Sie weg waren ging ich nach oben um mir ein Bild von dem Tatort zu machen und…nun, wie sage ich es? Es geht um Mr Raydor, so wie es aussieht war sein Selbstmord ein Fake. Die Waffe die er sich an den Kopf hielt, war eine Schreckschusswaffe und….."

Brenda hatte nicht die Chance weiter zu sprechen als Andy aufsprang.

„WAS? Soll das ein Witz sein? dann war diese jämmerliche Gestalt die eben eingeliefert wurde wirklich Jack? Ich kann es nicht glauben, dieser Scheißkerl….ich könnte ihn….."

Brenda stand auf und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Andys Oberarm.

„Andy, bitte beruhigen Sie sich. Ich sagte wir nehmen an es sei ein Fake. Wir dürfen keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Das einzige was wir wissen ist das er mit einer Schreckschusswaffe geschossen hat und das er trotzdem schwer verletzt ist. Sollte es ein Plan gewesen sein um das Mitgefühl seiner Frau zu bekommen, so hat er sich wohl nicht richtig informiert was so eine Waffe aus nächster Nähe anrichten kann." Brendas Blick wurde weicher als sie weiter sprach „Sagen Sie bitte nichts zu Sharon, nicht bevor wir genau wissen was passiert ist. Es gibt keinen Grund sie noch mehr aufzuregen."

„Soll ich Sharon anlügen? Sie vertraut mir endlich wieder, soll ich sie in den Glauben lassen das Jack tot wäre? Sie gab sich die Schuld. Sie glaubte es wäre passiert weil sie nicht schnell genug eingegriffen hat und nun soll ich sie in den Glauben lassen? Das kann nicht ihr ernst sein."

Andy sah Brenda an mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verwirrung.

„Ich kann verstehen das es schwer ist aber Sie müssen in diesem Fall als erstes ein Polizist sein und nicht ihr Freund, haben Sie das verstanden?"

Auch wenn Andy seine Vorgesetzte mochte, gab es eine Eigenschaft an ihr die er hasste und das war die Verteilung ihrer Prioritäten. Immer stellte sie ihren Beruf an erster Stelle und die Familie kam später. Andy war lange Zeit an erster Stelle ein Diener des Gesetzes, jetzt wollte er nur noch eines sein. Ein Mann der sich um die Frau kümmerte die er liebte.

„Es tut mir Leid Chief, aber ich fürchte das kann ich nicht tun."

In diesem Moment gesellte ein junger Arzt sich dazu und schaute zu Andy.

„Sie sind Andrew Flynn?"

Andy bestätigte mit einen Kopfnickten und sah den jüngeren Mann ernst an.

„Wir sind fertig mit der Untersuchung von Captain Sharon Raydor. Wir haben sie gründlich untersucht und es gibt bis auf einige blaue Flecken keine weiteren Verletzungen. Sie ist noch ruhig gestellt auf Grund der jüngsten Ereignisse aber ich denke sie wird bald wach werden und dann sollte sie nicht allein sein."

Andy atmete erleichtert auf „Vielen Dank Doktor, wie lange muss sie hier bleiben?"

„Nun, sie ist nicht ernsthaft verletzt also kann sie morgen nach Hause, aber sie sollten ihre seelische Verfassung im Auge behalten. Ich muss zu meinen anderen Patienten."

„Ja sicher, nochmal Danke Doc."

Dann verschwand der junge Arzt in das nächste Behandlungszimmer.

„Ich werde zu Sharon gehen, entschuldigen Sie mich Chief."

Ohne das Brenda noch etwas sagen konnte, verschwand Andy in Sharons Zimmer. Kopfschüttelnd ging sie zu einer der Krankenschwestern und erkundigte sich nach dem behandelnden Arzt von Jack.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Andy saß an Sharons Bett und beobachtete ihren friedlichen Schlaf, er war froh das sie etwas Ruhe hatte bevor ein großes Unwetter über sie herein brechen würde. Es verging fast eine Stunde bis Sharon endlich langsam aufwachte und sich verwirrt umsah. Ein leises seufzten entkam ihrer Kehle als sie sich an das helle Licht versuchte zu gewöhnen. Andy stand sofort von seinem Stuhl auf und lehnte sich über seine Geliebte um sie direkt anzusehen. Sanft streichelte er ihre Wange und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Hey Baby, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin hier."

„Andy? Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? Ich hatte einen grässlichen Traum." sprach Sharon leise, als sie sich endlich ganz an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatte, sah sie wo sie war. Mit einem Mal war ihr klar, dass es kein Traum war. Jack, das Blut, der Schuss….alles war wirklich geschehen. Hastig setzte sie sich auf und bemerkte sofort den Schwindel.

„Liebling, nicht so schnell." Andy hielt Sharon an den Schultern und sah sie besorgt an.

„Oh mein Gott, ich habe nicht geträumt oder? Jack, er hat sich wirklich umgebracht oder? Er ist nicht mehr da oder?" Sharon spürte wie sich ihr Augen mit Tränen füllten. Sie liebte Jack nicht mehr, jedenfalls nicht als Ehemann und doch hatte sie das Gefühl ein riesiges Loch im Herzen zu haben. Sie kannte Jack seit sie ein Teenager war, er war der Vater ihrer Kinder, er war der Mann den sie aus Liebe vor fast 30 Jahren geheiratet hatte und nun sollte er nicht mehr am Leben sein? Es fühlte sich so schrecklich irreal an.

Andy sah das verzweifelte Gesicht seiner Freundin und es brach ihm das Herz. Was sollte er nur tun? Sollte er wirklich Sharon belügen und sie in den Glauben lassen das Jack sich umgebracht hatte? Vielleicht war es aber auch keine Lüge, bis jetzt wusste er nicht ob Jack überhaupt noch am Leben war. Andy war lange genug ein Cop um zu wissen das selbst Schreckschusswaffen jemanden töten konnten. Sharons leise Worte unterbrachen seine Gedanken.

„Wie soll ich es nur den Kindern sagen? Wieso habe ich ihn nicht aufgehalten? Es ist meine Schuld….nur wegen mir ist er jetzt tot."

„Nein Schatz, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Jack hat vollkommen die Kontrolle verloren und er hat dich verletzt, wieder." er strich sanft über die Blutergüsse an ihrem Hals.

„Ich bin ein Polizist Andy, ich hätte die Situation unter Kontrolle bringen müssen. Ich war unachtsam…großer Gott, ich habe mir sogar von ihm die Waffe stehlen lassen und nun hat er sich mit meiner Waffe erschossen. Ich sollte in der Lage sein einen Menschen damit zu retten und nicht ihn in den tot treiben."

Sharon begann an ganzen Körper zu zittern und Andy konnte es nicht ertragen die Frau die er liebte so leiden zu sehen. Er musste ihr die Wahrheit sagen, er setzte sich auf das Bett das er Sharon direkt ansehen konnte und packte sie an den Schultern.

„Sharon, sieht mich an!" seine Stimme war streng und fest „Hör mir jetzt ganz genau zu und glaub mir, alles was ich dir jetzt sage ist die Wahrheit in Ordnung?"

Sharon schluckte schwer bei Andys Worten, er klang nicht mehr wie ihr Andy sondern wie Leutnant Flynn. Sie nickte leicht und wartete.

„Du musst mir versprechen nicht auszuflippen und Ruhe zu bewahren." wieder erhielt er ein kleines Nicken von ihr und er sprach weiter „Jack hat sich nicht mit deiner Waffe erschossen und er ist auch nicht tot, jedenfalls war er es nicht als er hier her kam. Er hat sich…."

Bevor Andy aussprechen konnte, fiel ihm Sharon ins Worte.

„Warte, was? Wie meinst du das? Ich sah das er…"

Nun war es Andy der sie unterbrach „Lass mich ausreden! Du hast gesehen das er auf sich selbst die Waffe richtete und abdrückte, aber es war nicht deine Waffe. Er hat sich wohl vorher eine Schreckschusswaffe organisiert und möglicherweise die Auswirkungen unterschätzt."

Ungläubig sah Sharon zu Andy und konnte seine Worte kaum verarbeiten.

„Willst du damit sagen, er hat das alles gespielt? Es sollte ein Fake sein? Das kann ich nicht glauben….wieso?"

Andy zuckte mit den Schultern „Wir wissen es nicht, vielleicht wollte er dein Mitleid erwecken oder ähnliches. Wir wissen es noch nicht, der Chief ist aber auch hier im Krankenhaus und wird sich darum kümmern."

Sharon spürte ein Gefühlschaos wie sie es nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Hass, Wut, Enttäuschung, Verzweiflung, Erleichterung, Glück und Trauer. Alle Gefühle lebten mit einem Mal in ihr auf und sie konnte sie nicht verarbeiten. Sie wusste nicht ob sie weinen sollte und selbst wenn sie weinen würde, warum? Aus Freunde oder Traurigkeit? War ihr Noch-Ehemann wirklich so verflucht berechnend um sie so manipulieren zu wollen?

„Ich…ich kann….ich…ich muss zu Jack." sie wollte aufstehen, doch Andy hielt sie zurück.

„Nein, du bleibst schön liegen." Andy drückte Sharons sanft zurück in die Kissen.

„Andy, ich muss nach Jack sehen. Ich muss wissen was genau passiert ist. Verstehst du das nicht?"

Andy seufzte „Ich verstehe das du verwirrt bist."

„Verwirrt? Verwirrt? Nein, das ist nicht annährend das Wort was ich benutzten würde" schrie sie Andy an und bemerkte sofort seinen erschrockenen Blick. Sie schaute beschämt nach unten und seufzte „Es tut mir Leid Andy, ich bin nur vollkommen überfordert."

„Hey, ich bin bei dir ok? Ich bin immer bei dir. Wenn es dich beruhigt rufe ich den Chief an und frage ob es etwas neues gibt, aber du bleibst liegen …deal?"

Sharon nickte leicht und lächelte Andy an „Ich liebe dich Andy und ich bin so froh das ich dich habe."

Er beugte sich vor und schloss Sharon in eine feste Umarmung ein „Ich liebe dich auch Baby, du ahnst nicht wie sehr."

* * *

><p>So ihr Lieben, diese Geschichte neigt sich dem Ende zu und ich werde bald eine neue Story (Major Crimes) beginnen. Es kamen viele Anfragen per PM wegen einer Baby FanFiction, bitte sagt mir doch mal eure Meinung dazu. Wie immer freue ich mich auf eure Bewertungen :-)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Entschuldigt das verspätete Update, wie immer hoffe ich ihr habt viel Spaß.**

**Kapitel 17**

* * *

><p>Es waren mehrere Stunden vergangen seitdem Sharon und Jack ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurden. Immer wieder hatte sich Sharon nach Jack erkundigt aber immer bekam sie die gleiche Antwort.<p>

_‚__Wenn es etwas neues gibt, dann informieren wir Sie.' _

Irgendwann holte doch der Stress des Tages Sharon ein und sie fiel gegen ihren Willen in einen tiefen aber unruhigen Schlaf. Andy war froh das Sharon entlich schlief und wich keine Sekunde von ihrer Seite, bis er Chief Johnson in der Tür stehen sah und sie ihn heran winkte. Andy gab Sharon einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ dann das Zimmer.

„Chief, gibt es etwas neues?"

„Ja, der Arzt der Raydor…also ich meine Jackson Raydor behandelt hat will gleich mit mir sprechen. Wie es scheint ist der Mistkerl außer Gefahr und ich werde ihn heute noch vernehmen."

„Ich will dabei sein."

„Nein Andy, Sie bleiben bei Sharon. Ich kann Sie nicht zu unseren speziellen Freund lassen, Sie sind befangen durch Ihre Beziehung mit dem Capatin. Ich komme wieder wenn ich mit ihm gesprochen habe."

Andy wusste das sein Chief dieses Mal recht hatte und gab nach.

„Danke Chief, bitte halten Sie uns schnellstmöglich auf dem Laufenden."

„Sicher."

Dann ging Andy zurück zu Sharon und setzte sich wieder an ihre Seite.

_‚__Wann haben wir beide endlich eine normale Beziehung?'_

Brenda ging zu Doktor Ming, dem Arzt der sich um Jacksons Verletzungen gekümmert hatte. Sie nahm gegenüber von Doktor Ming platz und sah in gespannt an.

„Chief Johnson, ich bin froh Ihnen sagen zu können das Mr Raydor wieder völlig gesund wird. Er wird eine Weile hier bleiben müssen und er wird noch eine Weile große Schmerzen haben aber er bekommt genug Schmerzmittel. Eventuell müssen wir auch etwas Haut verpflanzen, die Wunde hat ziemlich viel Haut von seiner Stirn gerissen. Aber er ist wach und der Schuss hat keinerlei wichtige Nerven in mitleidenschaft gezogen. Sie können mit ihm reden aber nur 5 Minuten und das erlaube ich nur weil der Chief der Polizei angerufen hat und sagte das dieser Fall dringend sei. Und bitte regen Sie den armen Mann nicht auf."

Dann stand Doktor Ming auf und verschwand aus Brendas Sicht.

_‚__Armer Mann? Das ich nicht lache, ich bin gespannt was er zusagen hat.'_

Brenda betrat leise das Krankenzimmer von Jack und musterte den Mann vor ihr, dessen halbes Gesicht in bandagen eingewickelt war. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, schien aber wach zu sein.

„Mr Raydor?"

Jack öffnete widerwillig die Augen und sah ihm eine wunbekannte recht hübsche Frau vor sich.

„Ja?" brachte er gebrochen heraus. Jack wollte schlafen, einfach nur schlafen.

„Ich bin Chief Johnson vom LAPD und eine gute Bekannte Ihrer Frau Mr Raydor. Ich möchte von Ihnen wissen, was passiert ist."

„Eine gute Bekannte von Sharon? Ich dachte ihr einziger Freund währe dieser verdammter Baker. Nun, was wollen Sie genau wissen?"

„Mr Raydor, Ihre Frau kam ins Krankenhaus mit einen Nervenzusammenbruch weil sie dachte Sie hätten sich selbst umgebracht. Sie dachte Sie haben mit ihrer Waffe geschossen aber das taten Sie nicht oder?" Brenda hatte alle Mühe nicht zickig zu klingen.

„Nein, es war eine Schreckschusswaffe die ich ein paar Stunden vorher kaufte."

„Und warum? Haben Sie diesen Fake-Selbstmord geplant?"

„Was? Nein, so ein schwachsinn…wer würde so etwas dummes planen?" Jacks Stimme war zwar gebrochen aber dennoch sehr laut.

„Sagen Sie es mir, warum kauften Sie die Waffe?"

„Ich….ich….wollte Sharon überreden bei mir zu bleiben und ich weiß doch wie dickköpfig meine Frau sein kann. Ich wollte einfach mit dieser Waffe verhindern das sie mich einfach stehen lässt. Ich habe Sharons Waffe versteckt als sie sich umzog und nicht wusste das ich da war. Ich kann schnell meine Kontrolle verlieren und ich bin ein echt schlechter Schütze, so verstecke ich ihre Waffe und nahm nur die Schreckschusswaffe. ich…" Jack hielt sich den Kopf, die Kopfschmerzen würden unerträglich.

„Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?" fragte brenda kühl.

„Nein, ich will zuende reden. Jedenfalls ging alles schief, Sharon wollte mich nicht mehr und das wegen diesen Mistkerl mit dem sie schläft. Dann geriet alles außer Kontrolle als Provenza bei ihr vorbei kam, ich dachte sie hätte ihm einen Tip gegeben und ich wurde immer wütender. Ich…ich griff meine Frau an, ich habe sie fast erwürgt." jammerte Jack und hatte Mühe nicht wie ein Baby zu weinen.

Brenda hörte aufmerksam zu und musterte Jack genau, bis jetzt konnte sie keine Lüge erkennen.

„Dann wurde mir bewusst was ich tat und ich ließ sie los. Wissen Sie, in diesen Moment sah ich alles verloren, ich dachte das Sharon immer mein sein würde aber in dem Moment als ich sah das sie angst vor mir hatte…..ich meine wirklich totesangst, erkannte ich das ich sie verloren hatte. Ich dachte nicht mehr nach und spürte nur den Abzug an meinen Finger. Ich drückte ab und habe nicht überlegt. Wenn Sie mich fragen warum ich es tat, obwohl ich wusste das es keine echte Waffe war, dann kann ich Ihnen keine Antwort geben."

Wieder fasste sich Jack an den Kopf und seufzte vor Schmerzen.

„Danke Mr Raydor, ich denke ich sollte Sie nicht überfordern. Ich komme wieder wenn Sie sich besser fühlen." Brenda drehte sich um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, als sie noch einmal Jacks Stimme hörte.

„Warten Sie. Wie geht es Sharon? Habe ich sie schwer verletzt?"

Brenda drehte sich um und sah Jack ernst an „Körperlich? Nein. Seelisch? Oh ja."

Dann ließ sie Jack allein zurück.


	18. Chapter 18

**Diese Geschichte hatte ich fast vergessen:-( *beschämt guck. Dies ist das letzte Kapitel dieser Reihe und ich hoffe ihr seit zufrieden damit.**

**Kapitel 18**

Brenda hatte nach dem Besuch bei Jack sofort Sharon aufgesucht. Sie hatte ihr erzählt was Jack getan hatte und warum.

„Also hat er es aus Verzweiflung getan?" fragte Sharon traurig, sie fühlte plötzlich wieder großes Mitleid mit Jack. Fast 30 Jahre kannten sie sich und hatten 2 Kinder zusammen.

„Ja, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass er versucht hat Sie umzubringen Sharon. Er hat Sie als Geisel genommen und fast erwürgt. Sobald er wieder fit ist, werde ich ihn verhaften lassen." sagte Brenda und war voller Zuversicht Jack Raydor für lange Zeit aus den Verkehr zu ziehen.

„Nein, ich möchte das nicht." sagte Sharon streng.

Andy sah Sharon geschockt an. Warum wollte sie ihn nicht anzeigen? Liebte sie ihn doch noch.

„Aber Sharon, wir müssen….." fing Brenda an.

„NEIN, ich möchte das nicht. Der Mann ist der Vater meiner Kinder und ich möchte ihn nicht vor Gericht sehen. Jeder hat das recht auf einen Deal, ich werde mit DDA Hobbs sprechen ob sie Jack einen Deal anbieten wird."

„Sharon, bist du sicher? Ich meine er hat dich verletzt und….." sagte Andy und sah Sharon bittend an.

„Und ich muss nicht gleichen mit gleichem vergelten. Ich will das Jack aus meinen Leben verschwindet aber in Frieden." sie legte ihre Hand auf Andys Wange und lächelte „Ich will Jack aus unserem Leben Andy…..unser Leben."

Andy und Sharon sahen sich tief in die Augen und Brenda wusste das es für sie an der Zeit war die beiden allein zu lassen. Kaum hatte sie das Zimmer verlassen, nahm sie ihr Handy und rief DDA Hobbs an.

„Hier ist Chief Johnson, ich muss Sie um einen gefallen bitten Andrea."

**6 Wochen später**

Es war Freitag morgen und Andy und Sharon saßen gemeinsam beim Frühstück. In den letzten 4 Wochen war Andy fast jeden Tag bei Sharon und fuhr nur selten nach Hause. Von Sharons Sohn Ricky hatten sie erfahren das Jack auf dem Weg der Besserung war aber für den Rest seines Lebens eine große Narbe zurück behalten würde. DDA Hobbs hatte bereits im Krankenhaus einen Deal mit Jack ausgehandelt und er kam mit einer Bewährungsstrafe davon wenn er sich einer umfangreichen Therapie unterziehen würde. Jack hatte oft versucht bei Sharon anzurufen und sich bei ihr zu bedanken, doch sie ging nicht ran. Jack war Vergangenheit und das sollte er auch nur noch sein, sie wollte ihn nicht mehr in ihrer Zukunft haben. Ihre Zukunft saß direkt vor ihr und kämpfte mit dem Erdnussbutterglas. Sie lächelte als sie Andy beobachtete. Gerade als sie einen frechen Kommentar loslassen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür.

Sharon stand auf und ging zu Tür, wo ein Bote stand mit einem großen Umschlag.

„Sind Sie Captain Raydor?" fragte der Mann.

„Ja das bin ich."

„Das ist eine Sonderzustellung für Sie, bitte unterschreiben Sie den Erhalt der Dokumente."

Sharon zog die Augenbrauen hoch und setzte ihre Unterschrift auf den Block.

„Wer war das?" fragte Andy.

„Nur eine Sonderzustellung von einem Anwalt." Sharon setzte sich wieder und öffnete den Umschlag. Sie laß die Papiere und konnte kaum fassen was sie laß. Dann sah sie den kleinen Brief.

_Meine geliebte Sharon,_

_ich habe dich sehr oft versucht zu erreichen, leider warst du nicht bereit mich anzuhören und das kann ich verstehen. Ich habe oft in meinem Leben Mist gebaut aber dieses mal habe ich den Bogen überspannt. Ich habe dich verletzt und das nicht nur körperlich sondern auch emotional und das tut mir unendlich Leid. Ich hoffe das du mir irgendwann einmal verzeihen kannst und wenigstens unsere schönen Jahre in guter Erinnerung behälst. Ich habe die Scheidung eingereicht weil es das einzig anständige ist, was ich für dich noch tun kann. Und mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, das du für meine Schulden aufkommen musst. In den Papieren steht das ich auf jeden Anspruch verzichte. Ich befinde mich derzeit in einem Rehazentrum und werde alles tun um mich von den Teufel zu befreien der mein…nein unser Leben ruiniert hat. Ich weiß das es für uns beide zu spät ist aber vielleicht bekomme ich doch noch die Kurve und kann wenigstens meinen Kindern zeigen, dass ihr Vater nicht als Loser sterben wird. Ich möchte nur noch das du weißt das ich dich liebe Sharon, auch wenn ich es selten gezeigt habe. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück dieser Welt._

_Dein Jack_

Sharon ließ den Brief sinken und wischte sich eine einzelne Träne von den Wangen.

„Baby? Was ist los?" fragte Andy besorgt.

„Das ist von Jack…es sind Scheidungspapiere." Sharon stand auf und fiel Andy um den Hals „Scheidung Andy…..ich bin endlich frei." weinte Sharon und nun erkannte Andy das es Tränen der Freude waren. Er drückte Sharon fest an sich.

Nun war es endlich soweit, keine Hindernisse mehr. Nur noch Andy und Sharon.

**ENDE**


End file.
